


Bon appétit

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Desire, Eating, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, but I had too, love supreme, not graphic, probably my weirdest fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Un amour dévorant s'empare de toi, un amour si fort, si intense et sublime qu'il demande la fusion totale des êtres
Relationships: Reader/Original Character





	1. Reader/personnage féminin

**Author's Note:**

> Ça peut paraître très extrême mais en fait, ce n'est pas décrit de façon gore. Il s'agit plus de montrer la passion et le désir qui monte qu'une scène crue. Pas de description trop graphique, pas de violence et surtout, c'est totalement consenti.
> 
> Le 1er chapitre, c'est reader/personnage féminin  
> Le 2ème chapitre, c'est reader/personnage masculin
> 
> Bisous

La chaleur de l’été ne fait qu’accentuer la tension ambiante alors que vos regards se croisent par-dessus la table, pleins d’un même désir d’ôter vos vêtements pour vous connaître de la façon la plus intime qui soit. Vous vous fréquentez depuis longtemps, riant ensemble, vous tournant autour sans pouvoir vous détacher, hypnotisés comme des papillons devant une ampoule. C’est peut-être ce qu’elle est pour toi, une entité de lumière auprès de laquelle tu voudrais te réchauffer entièrement tout en sachant qu’elle te fera souffrir. « Mais qu’importe la souffrance quand on a le plaisir » ne cesse-t-elle de te répéter pour faire tomber tes doutes et ce soir, tu le sens, c’est le moment de l’écouter et de sauter le pas. 

En un instant, tes mains sont sur ses hanches, les siennes effleurant ton visage pour en retenir chaque ligne, l’appel des corps devient plus fort. Vite, sentir sous tes doigts la tiédeur de sa peau moite, te presser contre elle sans plus chercher à t’excuser de la désirer alors qu’elle tire sur ton t-shirt pour t’empêcher de fuir, de reculer. Tu en serais bien incapable, ton corps cherche lui-même comment se rapprocher toujours plus, comment ne faire qu’un avec celle qui t’obsède. Enfin, vos bouches s’aimantent, se jettent l’une sur l’autre avec cette maladresse que cause l’impatience, vos lèvres se joignant avec force.

Oh mon dieu

Ce baiser n’a rien de chaste ni de timide, il n’est pas vulgaire ou violent, il est le feu et la retenue tout en même temps et tu sens ta bouche presser plus fort pour t’abreuver tout ton saoul alors que naissent derrière tes paupières mille couleurs qui n’existent pas encore. Elle a le goût du péché et des fraises mûres, le sucre du dessert subsistant en infimes particules sur la chair de ses lèvres roses comme une invitation à la déguster. Gourmandise de minuit, tu te dois de la savourer longuement de peur qu’elle ne disparaisse. Mais l’heure n’est pas à la dégustation, tu la sens avide, taquine, fébrile contre toi, attisant le désir. Ses doigts se perdent dans tes cheveux, toi qui avais passé tant de temps à les coiffer, ses ongles glissant sur ton cuir chevelu alors qu’elle fait danser sa langue contre la tienne avec un rire joueur. Que deviennent vos membres, vos vêtements, le reste de votre être, tu ne le sais pas, seul t’importe ce ballet charnel, vos souffles se mêlant jusqu’à l’asphyxie. Mais quelle meilleure façon de mourir ?

La fébrilité de votre étreinte contraste avec la sécheresse de ses lèvres que les petites manies du quotidien ont fissurées. Une simple pression trop forte, une morsure taquine et un mince filet rubis perle sur la surface, comme une goutte de vin coulant le long du goulot. Votre baiser prend un léger goût de sel que tu aspires sans y penser alors que les mains possessives pressent ta peau, la font rougir en y imprimant la marque de leurs doigts. Ta chair nue frémit sous la morsure de ses ongles, veut-elle donc te dépecer ou s’agripper pour ne jamais te relâcher ? Vos membres s’éparpillent sur le tapis, ton dos accrochant la lumière artificielle qui fait ressortir les griffures sensuelles comme les traces d’un félin. Elle te contemple, la tigresse, avec ses pupilles dilatées comme des puits obscures, des puits de luxure où l’on se noie. Vos corps humides s’enlacent, se collent, se mêlent pour ne faire qu’un comme deux morceaux de pâte que l’on pétrit sous ses paumes et il faut bien que tu sois devenue une matière malléable, élastique et chaude entre ses doigts, entre ses cuisses, contre ses lèvres. 

Sa bouche gonflée d’amour ne parvient plus à te satisfaire, tu en as épuisé le sucre et le sel comme on consomme un hors d’œuvre pour mieux s’ouvrir l’appétit. Tes sens demandent plus qu’une dégustation, la gloutonnerie écorche ton être dans tes recoins les plus secrets pour appeler à la dévoration. Le ruban rose de ta langue descend jusque dans le cou offert, le nectar de sa sueur piquant tes papilles tel un champagne onéreux. L’excitation fait palpiter les fins vaisseaux sous la peau lisse et tu fermes les yeux pour mieux sentir le rythme, t’imprégner de ces pulsations qui martèlent « je t’aime » sous tes babines. Elle soupire de plaisir alors que ton souffle brûle sa gorge, exquise créature qui se tend contre toi, faisant fusionner vos enveloppes, appelant ta bouche à plus qu’une simple pression. Goûte-la, titille-la, mordille-la jusqu’à l’user, jusqu’à faire perler le sang à la surface de son épiderme pour mieux t’en abreuver. 

Encore. 

Plus fort.

Plus de sensation charnelle, plus d’elle en toi. Le goût ferreux comme du métal en fusion emplit ton palais et ton esprit, tu découvres enfin la véritable saveur de l’amour, loin de la douceur et des arômes sucrés. L’amour est puissant, piquant, brûlant, c’est une fournaise où l’on fond pour mieux renaître. Ses murmures sont devenus des appels rauques et elle vibre d’impatience, encore, encore, encore. Ta bouche s’ouvre plus grande, elle ne le sera jamais assez pour tout avaler, pour t’imprégner totalement, parfaitement. Tes dents percent la surface avec aisance, morsure primale de la bête enfin libre qui se délecte du morceau de chair, le faisant glisser contre ta langue. Mâcher, se délecter, recommencer, tendre l’oreille à la symphonie de ses soupirs exaltés alors qu’elle bascule la tête en arrière. Le vin charnel coule en filets pourpre sur sa peau et tu le lapes en longs mouvements alors que ses cuisses se referment autour de toi, alors que vos corps ne sont plus qu’une seule ondulation. Chaque vague de plaisir s’accompagne d’une nouvelle bouchée, sur son épaule, sur ses seins, sur ses bras dont elle t’offre les doigts, toujours ce désir, plus fort, obsédant, d’avoir sa chair contre toi, non, en toi, de ne faire qu’un. 

Tu t’emplis entièrement de l’être aimé pour ne jamais la quitter, te perdant en elle comme elle se fond en toi, baiser par baiser jusqu’à la dissolution totale. N’est-ce pas la forme la plus parfaite et sublime de l’amour ?


	2. Reader/Personnage masculin

La chaleur de l’été ne fait qu’accentuer la tension ambiante alors que vos regards se croisent par-dessus la table, pleins d’un même désir d’ôter vos vêtements pour vous connaître de la façon la plus intime qui soit. Vous vous fréquentez depuis longtemps, riant ensemble, vous tournant autour sans pouvoir vous détacher, hypnotisés comme des papillons devant une ampoule. C’est peut-être ce qu’il est pour toi, une entité de lumière auprès de laquelle tu voudrais te réchauffer entièrement tout en sachant qu’elle te fera souffrir. « Mais qu’importe la souffrance quand on a le plaisir » ne cesse-t-il de te répéter pour faire tomber tes doutes et ce soir, tu le sens, c’est le moment de l’écouter et de sauter le pas. 

En un instant, tes mains sont sur ses hanches, les siennes effleurant ton visage pour en retenir chaque ligne, l’appel des corps devient plus fort. Vite, sentir sous tes doigts la tiédeur de sa peau moite, te presser contre lui sans plus chercher à t’excuser de le désirer alors qu’il tire sur ton t-shirt pour t’empêcher de fuir, de reculer. Tu en serais bien incapable, ton corps cherche lui-même comment se rapprocher toujours plus, comment ne faire qu’un avec celui qui t’obsède. Enfin, vos bouches s’aimantent, se jettent l’une sur l’autre avec cette maladresse que cause l’impatience, vos lèvres se joignant avec force.

Oh mon dieu

Ce baiser n’a rien de chaste ni de timide, il n’est pas vulgaire ou violent, il est le feu et la retenue tout en même temps et tu sens ta bouche presser plus fort pour t’abreuver tout ton saoul alors que naissent derrière tes paupières mille couleurs qui n’existent pas encore. Il a le goût du péché et des fraises mûres, le sucre du dessert subsistant en infimes particules sur la chair de ses lèvres roses comme une invitation à le déguster. Gourmandise de minuit, tu te dois de le savourer longuement de peur qu’il ne disparaisse. Mais l’heure n’est pas à la dégustation, tu le sens avide, taquine, fébrile contre toi, attisant le désir. Ses doigts se perdent dans tes cheveux, toi qui avais passé tant de temps à les coiffer, ses ongles glissant sur ton cuir chevelu alors qu’il fait danser sa langue contre la tienne avec un rire joueur. Que deviennent vos membres, vos vêtements, le reste de votre être, tu ne le sais pas, seul t’importe ce ballet charnel, vos souffles se mêlant jusqu’à l’asphyxie. Mais quelle meilleure façon de mourir ?

La fébrilité de votre étreinte contraste avec la sécheresse de ses lèvres que les petites manies du quotidien ont fissurées. Une simple pression trop forte, une morsure taquine et un mince filet rubis perle sur la surface, comme une goutte de vin coulant le long du goulot. Votre baiser prend un léger goût de sel que tu aspires sans y penser alors que les mains possessives pressent ta peau, la font rougir en y imprimant la marque de leurs doigts. Ta chair nue frémit sous la morsure de ses ongles, veut-il donc te dépecer ou s’agripper pour ne jamais te relâcher ? Vos membres s’éparpillent sur le tapis, ton dos accrochant la lumière artificielle qui fait ressortir les griffures sensuelles comme les traces d’un félin. Il te contemple, lui le tigre somptueux, avec ses pupilles dilatées comme des puits obscures, des puits de luxure où l’on se noie. Vos corps humides s’enlacent, se collent, se mêlent pour ne faire qu’un comme deux morceaux de pâte que l’on pétrit sous ses paumes et il faut bien que tu sois devenue une matière malléable, élastique et chaude entre ses doigts, entre ses cuisses, contre ses lèvres. 

Sa bouche gonflée d’amour ne parvient plus à te satisfaire, tu en as épuisé le sucre et le sel comme on consomme un hors d’œuvre pour mieux s’ouvrir l’appétit. Tes sens demandent plus qu’une dégustation, la gloutonnerie écorche ton être dans tes recoins les plus secrets pour appeler à la dévoration. Le ruban rose de ta langue descend jusque dans le cou offert, le nectar de sa sueur piquant tes papilles tel un champagne onéreux. L’excitation fait palpiter les fins vaisseaux sous la peau lisse et tu fermes les yeux pour mieux sentir le rythme, t’imprégner de ces pulsations qui martèlent « je t’aime » sous tes babines. Il soupire de plaisir alors que ton souffle brûle sa gorge, exquise créature qui se tend contre toi, faisant fusionner vos enveloppes, appelant ta bouche à plus qu’une simple pression. Goûte-le, titille-le, mordille-le jusqu’à l’user, jusqu’à faire perler le sang à la surface de son épiderme pour mieux t’en abreuver. 

Encore. 

Plus fort.

Plus de sensation charnelle, plus de lui en toi. Le goût ferreux comme du métal en fusion emplit ton palais et ton esprit, tu découvres enfin la véritable saveur de l’amour, loin de la douceur et des arômes sucrés. L’amour est puissant, piquant, brûlant, c’est une fournaise où l’on fond pour mieux renaître. Ses murmures sont devenus des appels rauques et il vibre d’impatience, encore, encore, encore. Ta bouche s’ouvre plus grande, elle ne le sera jamais assez pour tout avaler, pour t’imprégner totalement, parfaitement. Tes dents percent la surface avec aisance, morsure primale de la bête enfin libre qui se délecte du morceau de chair, le faisant glisser contre ta langue. Mâcher, se délecter, recommencer, tendre l’oreille à la symphonie de ses soupirs exaltés alors qu’elle bascule la tête en arrière. Le vin charnel coule en filets pourpre sur sa peau et tu le lapes en longs mouvements alors que ses cuisses se referment autour de toi, alors que vos corps ne sont plus qu’une seule ondulation. Chaque vague de plaisir s’accompagne d’une nouvelle bouchée, sur son épaule, sur son torse, sur ses bras dont il t’offre les doigts, toujours ce désir, plus fort, obsédant, d’avoir sa chair contre toi, non, en toi, de ne faire qu’un. 

Tu t’emplis entièrement de l’être aimé pour ne jamais le quitter, te perdant en lui comme il se fond en toi, baiser par baiser jusqu’à la dissolution totale. N’est-ce pas la forme la plus parfaite et sublime de l’amour ?


End file.
